


Writober Fics Day 5 - Skeleton in the Closet

by indevan



Series: Writober Spooky Spectacular [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Kise had never been loved before.  He had adoration from fans of his modeling and basketball but no one loved him.  His friends tolerated him at best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as usual the rating is playing is safe considering subject matter -fingerguns-

Kise smiled at the note left on the table.

“Ryouta - got called into the hospital last minute.  Started dinner but didn’t get it finished.  There’s rice in the cooker to tide you over.  I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get home.”  It was signed “Love, Yukio” and that was what made his heart soar.  Love.  Kise had never been loved before.  He had adoration from fans of his modeling and basketball but no one loved him.  His friends tolerated him at best.  Murasakibara and Midorima mocked him.  Aomine tore out his heart.  Kuroko...that took him the longest to learn how he secretly hated Kise.  Of his middle school team, only Momoi and Akashi didn’t outright mock him or put him down in little, unrelenting ways.  He had enough of that at home with his sisters and father.

His mobile rang and speak of the devil

“Akashicchi!” he chirped into the phone. “Hi!”

“Hello, Kise.  You sound well.”

“I am.  Life’s been good for a while.  Yukiocchi moved in and...it’s just been so nice.  How are you?”

There was a light chuckle on the other end.

“I’m glad to hear it.  And I’m well.  Kouki and I are thinking of children.  We’re meeting with his therapist today--together.”

Kise smiled. “Oh, good luck.”

He could hear shifting on the other side of the call and knew that Akashi was probably seated at his desk. “That’s not why I called.  I was wondering if you would like a get together of ourselves and our partners.  A little reunion of sorts.”

“I’d love that!  It’s been ages since we’ve gotten together.”

“Excellent.  I’ve already spoken to Momoi but haven’t heard back from any of the others.  I’ll call you later once I’ve made reservations.”

Once it was settled, they said their goodbyes and Kise hung up.  He went about examining the kitchen to see what his boyfriend had been able to get accomplished before being called in.  He normally worked first shift but Kasamatsu was their best pediatrician.  As he served himself a bowl of rice, he checked his e-mails again.  One from Takao, wanting to hook up.  With Kasamatsu’s permission, he had a friends with benefits thing going on.  One from Momoi asking if he’d heard from Aomine.  He quickly typed back, assuring her that he was being a selfish jerk in L.A. and would call her back eventually.  There was another from Himuro saying he was bored and giving details about his newest conquest.  The last in his inbox was from Kagami, asking after Kuroko.  He had said the same thing.  Kuroko could be very selfish when he wanted to be.

Kise took his bowl of rice and chopsticks and went to his and Kasamatsu’s bedroom.  It was harder to hide with him being there but he knew that Kasamatsu loved him no matter what.  He opened the door to the closet and placed the chopsticks in the rice bowl before awkwardly moving the false back of it with one hand.  He ducked his head as he entered the crawl space but it was tall enough for him to stand up once he was in.  He stepped past the bones--the impossibly long femur, the skull that still wore a pair of glasses.  He stepped on a still intact arm, grinding the bones at the wrist with the heel of his slipper.  He had given that injury to begin with, back again in another life.  Older bones, more decomposed, were scattered.  Mementos from his final visit to his parents’ house.  Kise ate his rice as he took this in and made his way to the back.  The form was smaller than it had been last time but that was no surprise.  The others went quickly--strangulation, stabbing, and other deaths where he could watch the life bleed from their eyes--but he was different.  He kept him there, wanting him to feel what Kise had felt for him, for how he treated him.  Not that it mattered now.  He nudged the corpse with his slipper.

“Kagamicchi’s worried about you, you know,” he said as he ate his rice. “You should treat him better--he’s a good man.”

As usual, Kuroko did not answer.  He shook his head and went back out.  He replaced the wall and carried his bowl back to the kitchen.  He ate with renewed vigor and messaged for Takao to come over.  Being in that room always energized him.  It reminded him that he was no longer the worst of the Generation of Miracles, no longer the target of their jokes.  It reminded him that he deserved better than them.

Kise hummed contentedly to himself as he ate.  As he did, he wondered if Midorima minded that he was having sex with his boyfriend with his remains right there.  Then again, he shouldn’t have responded to all of Kise’s texts by telling him to die.  Life was funny but all evened out.  At least, he mused putting the chopsticks to his lips as they curved up in a smile, it did for him.


End file.
